


november 10th, 1972

by double_the_D16



Series: november 10th, 1972 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen), Brian Harold May, Cigarettes, College, Concerts, Disco Deacy, Drums, F/M, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Guitars, Jokes, Love Story, Music, Musical Instruments, Party, Piano, Queen - Freeform, Queen band - Freeform, Rock 'n Roll, Rock and Roll music, Romance, Singing, Songwriting, Teasing, Teenage Rebellion, Tours, a day at the races (queen), a night at the opera (queen), bass guitar, drumming, get down make love (queen), gigs, i'm in love with my car (queen), john richard deacon, man on the prowl (queen), roger meddows taylor - Freeform, smile band, the 70s, the rock 'n roll rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_the_D16/pseuds/double_the_D16
Summary: Back in 1972, when rock and roll was born, a girl which happened to be one of Freddie Mercury's first friends, Adele Rose made a promise to the one and only, Roger Taylor. Eight years later, the past seems like a heavy burden while the sweet memories bring back old feelings just like sparks. The journal is found. A lot has happened and a lot has changed, but bonds can not be erased that easily. Queen won the heart of the whole world while Adele slowly realized that hers was always with the drummer she used to compete with. The first love is like an earthquake, isn't that what they say?
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor/Original Female Character
Series: november 10th, 1972 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591855
Kudos: 2





	1. cast ♩

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello loves! I've been so inactive on this website for the past months because of my, well, time. This doesn't sound so inspirational, I know, but it's the truth. I can't write if I don't have time to focus on what I'm writing about. Chiefly, I'm back with a series, this one to be exact. It is also posted on my[Wattpad profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/secondlydee) which I added to my profile on this website too. :)**  
>    
> **If it is something you like, then I'm very curious about your opinions. Type them in the comment section. I would be thrilled to read your words and it would absolutely motivate me to keep writing. This is a precious hobby of mine and it makes me feel satisfaction as well as a fullfilling sensation to share my stories wherever and whenever I can. Soo, I'm looking forward to what you're thinking. Thank you so much for you're attention, I appreciate that!**
> 
> **xoxo**

**Queen:**

_→ Freddie Mercury_

__

_→ Brian May_

__

_→ Roger Taylor_

__

_→ John Deacon_

__

**+** ****

**Original Character:**

→ _Adele Rose_

( **imagine:** _white, pale skin,_

_green, electrifying eyes,_

_medium-long, straight, black hair,_

_bangs,_

_heart-shaped lips,_

_two tattoos: a drumstick on the inside of her right palm and a broken glass of wine above her hip bone,_

_shortie with fast hands,_

_the sweet scent of rock 'n roll and a voice like a thunder,_

_instrumental genius_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **→ Additional characters will appear in the characters list in the order of their appearances.**


	2. intro:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ___present day; july 14th, 1980___ **

There is a difference between pain and heartbreak. At first, you can't really define these two terms exactly, instead, you can surely feel that distinct aspect about each of them that makes the difference visible. When you think about pain, it could be either the physical pain or the emotional pain. Then again, the emotional pain is hardly ever described as heartbreak. Pain has a quite simple description. Frankly, people never see it that way. When something hurts, you say it's pain. It hurts on the inside and maybe, on the outside. It never happens at the same time, actually and you might not know how to distinguish the feeling. Now heartbreak, heartbreak is an emotion. It is heavy, ugly, disturbing, it is monstrous by definition, because the thing is, it causes damage on the inside _and_ on the outside. Feeling a heartbreak makes you want to scream. Here it is, the exact definition: while you can cause yourself pain of both kinds, a heartbreak comes from another person. This person made you weak, stole your strenght and pushed you down on the ground. Being in pain means agony, but going through heartbreak is the absolute emptyness. There is something missing on the inside, something so meaningful that its absence makes every single thing around you look rotten by all means. It is a heartache and all you can do is ask, almost blindly, _where are you, why would you do this to me?_ And when the person responsable is missing, it means nothing. 

Adele finds herself asking if it's worth the risk of having a mental breakdown. Not just by thinking of pain and heartbreak, but also by having the black leather-covered thing on her lap. It is almost surreal how ready she is to let the old memories haunt her again. She is certainly confused by this time and guilt is starting to kick from a dark corner of her brain. Emotions. Old pictures and flashbacks. The colorful bumper stickers on the journal's cover are appealing and she can hardly hear Lexi mumbling in the background. With little moves, she takes the little girl's hand in hers and pulls her close, while the other hand doesn't leave the journal for a second. In a blink of an eye, she opens it. She wasn't sure if she would regret her decision, but she has already learned that second thoughts aren't trustworthy. Not this time, when her instincts matter the most. It was in the very next moment that she felt how sparks filled her sight, though she barely blinked. Her eyes scanned the first page in what almost felt like fear. The words looked freshly inked, but truthfully speaking, it was just her imagination mixed with the old nostalgia, speaking of which she thought that she has left behind say, at least two years ago.

But oh no, she was clearly wrong.

_❝Roger Meddows Taylor, this one's for you._

_ It's for those times when your modesty overcame your awfully big pride. It's for our promises, well, mostly my promises. I hope you feel lucky enough now, 'cause if you don't, you're blind. I hope you still trust me, just as I always trusted you. I never doubted your boldness, your energy, your too-fancy ass ... I absolutely love your authenticity and you know me very well now, my words aren't the best ones. Yours are. May you have the power to steal the show everytime you're behind those drums of yours. May you steal the show for as many nights as you desire, just as you stole my heart on the way. Can you imagine me being red in the cheeks? Well, I am red in the cheeks for you, Taylor. From your bad attitude to the way you smoke your cigarettes when you're pissed. Or drunk. Happy or sad. I'm grateful that you never asked me about my feelings for you. How horrible would have been to hear my ramblings? See? I can guess the way you're grinning right now. I'm not one of your fans, I'm the one who secretly tries to be the better drummer. Don't you ever let me win. I'll forever cheerish these memories. Queen. You. What we never said, but sang instead. _

_ This is my greatest proof. _

_ I'm sending you a kiss within the smoke of my cigarette. Your rock 'n roll rose.❞ _

Adele feels the biggest of lumps in her throat after the last lines. She isn't ready for this, but with her eyes closed, she knows that it is the right time after all. It isn't the same anymore, so she just has to swallow dry.

And the loneliness starts when she flips the pages. Just as she used to, back in 1972. 


	3. part one: memory lane - the early seventies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**0.1. piano keys** _

_**** _

* * *

**___ august 19th, 1970___**

Adele Rose met Freddie Mercury when she was 19, right before starting her very first year at The Royal College of Art in the little town of South Kensington, from London. Having been only one week there, she was trying to get comfortable with the new, exhilarating places, while she befriended her roomate on campus. It was rather a simple and surprising encounter, given the circumstances of that time.

The college tour had just ended when Adele ran back to the greatest room she saw during the day: The Music Room. Of course, the building was huge and had many classes depending on the subject you were studying, but the girl wanted to be in that room so badly, it was her main purpose and the primary advantage of studying music. She was absorbed by it in every possible way. So, after saying goodbye to the dean and especially after making sure no one was around to see or hear her, _she owned the scene_ in the most graceful way. She absolutely wanted to try the piano, even though the room was equipped with all those extraordinary instruments she loved. She saw all kinds of guitars, a set of violins, trombones, saxophones, a cello and - she almost jumped like a kid at its sight - a drum set. The keys were calling, therefore when she sat down in front of the piano, every thought in her mind disappeared. She touched a key and then another, creating a nice rythm. It made her close her eyes.

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

In the silence of the room, the piano keys were making a deafening sound, which, to Adele was extremely pleasing. 

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_   
_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

It was indefinable. Mainly, the vibrating sound and its maestry. Adele took a deep breath and opened her eyes, but before she could have come back to her senses, she heard someone else's voice behind her.

"Elton John. Do you like him?" She did not expect anyone to hear her, as she intended at first, so her earliest instincts weren't that impressive. By the time she turned her head to see who has just spoken to her, her eyes caught the sight of a tall man who was approaching. He had long, dark-brown hair, slightly wavy, thin eyebrows and a nice, small smile drawn on his lips. Adele also noticed his clothes: a red shirt paired with skinny white pants. The combination seemed a bit odd for her liking, but it looked actually fine on him.

"Very much, truthfully. I love his music, not just the lyrics, but the notes too. Indeed powerful." She confessed, putting her hands back on the keys. The man hummed in response and tried to sit next to her in the most familiar way. Seeing that, Adele had no problem in moving a little so he could perhaps do whatever he had in his mind. She watched him carefully, as he started to play the remaining part of 'Your Song', without singing. He just played the notes of it peacefully.

"That was very good." She said, deeply impressed. "Do you like Elton John too?"

"I know some of his songs, yeah." He answered, giving her a full smile now.

"Tiny Dancer?"

 _"Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man."_ The words came out of his mouth in a blink. And his voice ... his voice was soft, in a pretty distinctive tone. It had color in it, but Adele couldn't describe one precisely. 

_"Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand."_ She continued as happiness filled her body. "That is wonderful. Wow. My name is Adele Rose. And yours is ...?" Whilst she streched a hand to him, her eyes were filled with appreciation. She asked herself who could this person be, she didn't even regret that he heard her little performance. 

He was about to answer, but his lips were barely parted.

"... I'm _Freddie_. I must say, darling, you were such a beautiful surprise to me."

"Was I so?" Adele reacted. "Well, you had your own magic as well, right?"

"Own to you, of course. I didn't see you around untill, well, now. Are you new?" He asked. Adele thought he had a charm of his which was hard to disclaim.

"In fact, this is going to be my first year around here. You will see me more often as next week comes by."

"And what a privilege it will be. I look forward to that." Freddie was so polite and sweet, the girl certainly wanted to hear from him again. His elegance in speaking could have made anybody trust him. And Adele knew it wouldn't be for nothing.

"You are too kind. Thank you, perhaps we could get to know each other better in the meantime. You made me very curious."

"Oh, of course, Adele. I could also show you the surroundings if you'd like." Freddie offered. Yet, his face was speaking other words. "Before that, can I ask you one more thing, darling?" She nodded instantly hearing his reply. "The song you were playing. Do you have somebody lucky enough to dedicate it to?"

"Hmm, Freddie, you caught me off guard, I have to admitt. No, I just like the song very much. It's not for someone, in particular."

"It's a shame, if you ask me. With a voice like yours, at least ..." The most sincere grin has rested on the girl's face upon hearing those words in that manner. She has never thought about that. It is a kind of encouragement which makes her feel once again proud of the fact that she didn't abandon her little hobby over time. 

"Don't worry. I do feel like you and me have some stories to tell. And some ... _rythms to master."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If Freddie knows, then he knows, alright?**
> 
> **Now, this story is divided into three parts and this is the beginning of the first one. You will understand in the meantime. :) Just relax and enjoy for the moment, okay? Please let me know what are your thoughts about this so far, it's nice to hear, just so you know. You can also leave in-line comments, it's definitely more interesting.**
> 
> **Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! xoxo**


End file.
